Pesadillas
by MiloLM
Summary: Porque Last Order tenía pesadillas, y no podía dormir sola. Y, aunque no lo admitiera, él tampoco podía dormir solo.


**Editado el:** 12/03/17.

* * *

 **Nombre del one-shot:** Pesadillas.

 **Personajes:** Accelerator y Last Order.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer To Aru Majutsu No Index; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kazuma Kamachi. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«_ _Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Comedia, [ligero] Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 880.

 **Nota:** No pude resistirme a escribir esto 3

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque Last Order tenía pesadillas, y no podía dormir sola. Y, aunque no lo admitiera, él tampoco podía dormir solo.

* * *

 _ **Pesadillas.**_

No era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas, eso era claro. Ya muchas veces había sufrido de revivir las imágenes más grotescas que había presenciado durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, aquellas a las que más temor les tenía. Y las odiaba. Odiaba enormemente esas terribles pesadillas, odiaba mucho revivir aquellas bizarras escenas, y odiaba también que en esas noches nunca hubiera nadie que lo reconfortara, al menos, para que no temiera tanto dormir y ver aquellas imágenes.

Pero no, nunca iba a admitir que necesitaba de alguien que lo acompañe en esas frías y crueles noches. Aparte de que no quería molestar a nadie, temía verse débil si hacía tal cosa. Y él odiaba verse débil.

Suspiró cansado. Ya ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos. El miedo de revivir aquellas escenas lo carcomía lentamente. Y no, no iba a admitirlo, jamás iba a admitirlo, nunca iba a admitir que le tenía miedo a las pesadillas. Y más si en éstas se encontraba en peligro cierta loli de bonitos ojos castaños.

 _«Maldita sea, esto es un asco»_ pensó molesto, al tiempo que quedaba viendo el techo de su habitación. Chasqueó la lengua con enojo. _«Todo esto es una mierda»._

Pasadas las primeras horas comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Seguía cambiando de posición, buscando alguna que lo dejara cómodo o bien cansado para que lograra cerrar los ojos. Pero ni eso llegaba a lograr. Todo se estaba volviendo un verdadero asco para el Esper de nivel cinco.

Un par de toques en la puerta, y él se incorporó de golpe. Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Acaso Yomikawa lo había escuchado moverse todo ese tiempo? Eso sería un problema, puesto que ella de seguro preguntaría el por qué, y él no quería dar explicaciones.

Pero no, no era ella.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó de mala gana al oír otro par de golpes.

—'Soy yo' responde Misaka Misaka revelando su identidad.

El albino volvió a chasquear la lengua. Sí, eso era lo único que faltaba, que la mocosa fuera a molestarlo a las dos y media de la madrugada. Nada podría ser mejor que eso.

—¿Qué quieres, mocosa? —Inquirió ya bastante fastidiado.

—'Misaka quiere saber si puede dormir con Accelerator' contesta Misaka Misaka algo temerosa.

—¿Por qué?

—'Es que… Misaka tiene pesadillas, y no logra dormir sola' dice Misaka Misaka algo apenada por el asunto.

El muchacho sonrió sarcásticamente. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Y antes de abrirla, se preguntó; ¿por qué rayos estaba haciendo eso? ¿No debía simplemente decirle que se fuera a su cuarto y que dejara de molestar? Eso sería mucho más sencillo que dejarla entrar a ella y las preguntas que vendrían luego.

Ladeó la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Abrió la puerta.

—Pasa, niña. —Afirmó el Esper, y la castaña entró alegremente al cuarto.

—'¡Muchas gracias, Accelerator!' agradece felizmente Misaka Misaka. —Ella fue hacia la cama, pero se detuvo antes de acostarse, y se dio vuelta, mirando extrañada al chico.

—¿Qué? —Dijo tosco y fastidiado.

Ella frunció el ceño, mostrándose dudosa de su realidad.

—'¿Acaso Misaka aún está en un sueño?' pregunta Misaka Misaka realmente confundida y curiosa. 'Misaka no puede creer que Accelerator aceptó tener a Misaka en su habitación' agrega Misaka Misaka algo dudosa.

—No hagas preguntas, mocosa —advirtió el muchacho, sin llegar a mirarla. Fue hasta su cama y libremente volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda a la niña—. Si quieres seguir aquí será mejor que duermas. No quiero que me molestes, niña.

Last Order sonrió complacida. Ahí estaba el albino que conocía, el gruñón y frío Accelerator.

Rápidamente fue a acostarse a su lado, dándole la espalda también.

—'Buenas noches' dice Misaka Misaka amablemente antes de dormirse.

—Buenas noches, mocosa.

* * *

Yomikawa estaba algo extrañada, a esas horas los dos mocosos deberían estar ya despiertos. Eran las siete, y ella dentro de unos minutos debía irse a trabajar, y Yoshikawa no estaba.

Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la habitación de Last Order, y al entrar en ésta no la halló. Algo preocupada, fue hasta el cuarto de Accelerator, y dejando de lado el hecho de que si despertaba al albino éste le dedicaría un montón de maldiciones, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una escena bastante… peculiar.

Sí, por lo menos había hallado a la niña, quien en ese momento era abrazada protectoramente por el muchacho de ojos rubíes. Sí, Accelerator estaba abrazando dulcemente a la castaña.

Y al parecer ninguno estaba sufriendo de algún tipo de pesadilla, ya que ambos sonreían dormidos.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
